


Just a Little TLC

by quickmagnets



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, hux being disgustingly affectionate, sick!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickmagnets/pseuds/quickmagnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren hasn't been seen in 3 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little TLC

**Author's Note:**

> For Lauren

Kylo Ren hasn't been seen in three days. This wouldn't have been an issue - most people were afraid of his presence anyway - but Snoke had demanded Ren's presence and no sane person would tell him no.   
Of course, it's General Hux that has to be sent out to find Kylo, and he's not happy about it. But it's not hard to find the soon-to-be Sith Lord, and Hux inwardly gloats over his ability to tell off Kylo (he wouldn't because he cherishes having his head on his shoulders, but just having the opportunity is enough). He knows Kylo's probably just been sleeping his whole time, and enters the bedroom chamber without hesitation.   
It's dark, which is expected, but the stench of bleach and stale vomit is what hits him first. Hux clasps a hand over his nose and blindly reaches along the wall until the room is illuminated with artificial lighting. He only sees a lump of blankets on the otherwise empty bed, and his brow furrows in confusion before he realizes - oh.

"Turn the lights back off," Kylo coughs from under the blankets.

Kylo's head pops out of the blankets and he squints at the general. His face is flushed red and coated in sweat, and Hux can't stop staring at him. 

"Turn the lights off," Kylo says again, his voice softer this time as he falls back into the blankets. 

Hux hesitates for a moment before stepping towards the bed. Instinctively, he brushes Kylo's hair out of the way to touch his forehead. His skin is hot with a fever and Kylo leans into the cool feel of Hux's fingers, but Hux pulls back his hand abruptly. What was he doing? He shouldn't be doing this; this was not his mission.  
And yet, Kylo was blinking up at him almost pleadingly at the loss of contact. 

"You have a fever," Hux mumbles. "Should I take you to the med bay?"

"No!" Kylo hisses. "I am not weak."

"I never said you were," The General soothes, and lets his hand brush over Ren's head once again.

Kylo's tantrum is immediately averted, and Kylo nuzzles his head into Hux's touch.   
It scared Hux a little, being so gentle like this. He had never really been affectionate toward anyone in his life, but seeing Kylo's reaction made his heart swell in his chest. 

"Do you need anything?" Hux whispers.

Kylo clutches at the blankets and cuts eye contact. I need you, he wants to say, I need you to hold me.

"No," Kylo says, but his voice falters, giving him away.

"Ben," Hux murmurs cautiously, running his fingers through Kylo's dark hair. "It's okay. You can tell me if you need something."

Kylo's throat tightens, and he can feel the burn of tears at the edges of his eyes. No one had shown him any sort of care or affection since he left his parents and this was just too much at once. He tried his best to hold back, but a whimper escaped him and he began to sob. Hux's arms pulled him into a warm embrace, and he felt the soft brush of Hux's lips against his forehead.

"Shh... You're okay. Everything is okay, Ben. I've got you," Hux coos.

The general joins Kylo beneath the blankets, maneuvering Kylo to his chest and cradling him protectively. Kylo rests his head in the hollow of Hux's neck, and Hux can feel Kylo's fevered body heat seeping into him. It doesn't take long for Kylo's breaths to even out and for his body to go limp in Hux's grip. 

"I've got you." Hux whispers into Kylo's hair. "I've got you. You'll be alright."

 

~end

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing in a long time and I hope this is okay


End file.
